Inuyasha's Test
by Twinstar1
Summary: What happen's when a new demon comes in the picture and tries to steal Inuyasha away from Kagome? Read to find out. Rating may change in later chapters. Please R&R!


**Inuyasha's Test**

Disclaimer: The series "Inuyasha" is not mine and never will be (except in my mind). Sakia is my own character though and I have made a pic of her if you'd ever like to see it. Just send me an email asking for it )

Summary: This is a little fic I made that I thought might be cute to write. I love the series and I love the whole Inuyasha/ Kagome pairing. They are just so kawaii!!! Anyway, I'm not going to tell you what happens yet, because that would just be stupid :P

**Chapter 1: Enter…Inuyasha (Epilogue)**

A dull, white light is all that lights up the pure black sky and creates shadows from the objects below. The only sounds that can be heard are the sounds of the insects and nearby creatures that thrive in the night. A gentle wind blows through the trees and creates an eerie presence. Most fear the night and flee with just the slightest noise…except one. The one who loves the night, it's sounds, and all its danger, is one of danger himself. Well, he likes to think so. He is but only half demon, and also half human. He has the looks of a human except for the dog-like ears that are placed upon his head. He has platinum hair, and golden-orange eyes. He is clothed in a red kamono- like attire and wields nothing but his own claws. His eyes illuminate in the moonlight and show no fear. His name is Inuyasha, and he desires nothing more than to be a full demon, just like his father. He never really despised his mother for being human, but only the fact that he ended up half human himself.

He never had an easy life. It was full of hatred and deceit, not just from those who hated him, but the ones whom he loved as well. The one he cared for the most was also the one who hurt him the most. She went by the name of Kikyo, and was a highly respected priestess. Inuyasha would try and steal the Sacred Shikon Jewel at any chance he could get. He may have wanted the ultimate power that the jewel would have granted him, but he also wanted to be with Kikyo. She was the guardian of the jewel and wouldn't allow him to steal it, no matter how much she loved him.

One fateful day, something changed their lives forever. Inuyasha and Kikyo were plotted against each other in an evil plot by a greedy man by the name of, Naraku. He tried to turn Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, so he could gain control of the jewel. He succeeded in tearing them apart, but not in getting his hands on the jewel. Amongst all the deceitfulness, Inuyasha was bound to the Sacred Tree by an arrow, shot by the woman he once loved. Not long after she shot the arrow, she finally submitted to an injury she had thought was caused by her beloved.

50 years had past, and Inuyasha had not moved an inch from the place he was bound to. He was finally freed when a young girl from a different era, freed him of the arrow. Since then, they have been on a conquest for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel had been shattered during a duel against a demon and had been scattered throughout the land. The young girl was the reincarnation of Kikyo and went by the name of Kagome. She had long black hair, and dark-brown eyes. She looked almost exactly like Kikyo, and was also born with similar powers. She had the power to purify the jewel and any demonic powers. Even though she is from the modern-day Japan, she has her connection to Inuyasha's era through the Sacred Well at the temple.

Shortly after Kagome found Inuyasha, they began their journey. They had many battles, but also made a few friends along the way. As time went on, Inuyasha started to learn more about his past. During his battle with his brother, Sesshomaru, he learned about his father. He was told that he was a fearsome demon and was in a terrible battle. He had died during that battle but had left something behind for Inuyasha. He left behind a sword. It was a very powerful sword that was made out of one of his own fangs. It was called the Tetsusaiga and its power could only be used to help humans. With that restriction, Inuyasha's brother could never use it. He hated all humans and only saw them as inferior to demons.

Along with their friends: Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and a few others along the way, they travel to all sorts of villages, ridding them of demons. The more time spent with each other, the more they learn about each other's past. Shippo is a fox demon whose father was killed by the Thunder Brothers when he was young. He isn't very powerful but is a very loyal friend. He has the power to transform into objects, but they don't always come in handy.

Sango was once a Demon Slayer and still is. Her brother, Kohaku, was killed by a demon that took the form of their guardian. Before he died, he was possessed by the demon and was ordered to turn on Sango. She has a scar on her back from the attack she received from him. Shortly after meeting Kagome and Inuyasha, Naraku placed a shard of the Shikon Jewel inside of her brother and turned him against her.

Miroku's a monk that has a tendency to drool over any woman he crosses paths with. Although he may seem like quite the womanizer, he has a very good heart. Unfortunitly though, he has the curse that has been carried down from generation to generation and had been placed upon them because of Naraku. His powerful "Wind Tunnel" attack, had also been his father and Grandfather's downfall. They are born with the power, but as they grow up and age, the Wind Tunnel spreads throughout the whole body and eventually consumes them. Miroku had to witness his father's death when he was just a child and has learned to except his fate.

Through the time that Kagome had spent with Inuyasha, she learned a great deal about him too. She found out that Inuyasha and Kikyo had truly loved each other but were torn apart. Ever since the day Kikyo died, she carried a hatred for him. She would continuously insist on killing him. Kikyo soon became jealous of Kagome and tried to kill her many times as well. Over time, Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings only began to grow. They started to get really close, and Kikyo hated it. It put their relationship to the test, but in the end, it only made them closer.

It is now two years later and everything has been peaceful. Kagome is now in grade 12 and is still somehow managing to keep passing grades. Inuyasha has been enjoying his life now too, although he has been very bored with not as many battles. There is still the occasional battle, but it's more like sparring. Shippo is learning new Fox Magic and has been improving his skills a lot as well.

Miroku and Sango on the other hand, had decided to go their separate ways. They thought it'd be best to let Inuyasha be on his own for a while and let him focus on his relationship with Kagome. Well…that's what they told him. They actually wanted to spend more time together. Just shortly before the battle with Naraku was over, Miroku had asked Sango to marry him. She did accept, eventually after she had realized her true feelings for him. They wanted to have all their friends with them for the wedding, but they needed sometime alone first. They had told Inuyasha that they would meet one year later, at Kaede's village.

Inuyasha and Kagome did miss Miroku and Sango, but they also had to think about their relationship. It was going good, but it seemed like something was missing. They weren't sure yet, but they didn't let it bug them too much yet. They did know one thing though, that their relationship could last through whatever they were faced against. Even if they ever lost their feelings for each other, their friendship would last forever. Nothing could tear them apart, nothing, or so they thought.....

* * *

Well.... how is it so far? I know it's a little cheesy right now, but it will get more exciting. It's just kind of hard right now, because I'm making up the story as I go along. I tend to do that. So if any of you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I will accept constuctive critism, as long as it's not put in a mean way. But in the meantime, please R&R!!!!! 


End file.
